adriellea's avonturen deel 1 'de vakantie'
by arysja
Summary: ik heb dit verhaal geschreven als afspraak met me zus. ik zet dit verhaal een tijdje stil
1. Chapter 1 de aankomst

De aankomst

Het eerste hoofdstuk van het eerste deel

veel plezier met lezen

--

Het was een zonnige dag. Ik zou weer naar kirrin gaan en vakantie houden voor 2 jaar. Ik hoorde dat George haar neven en nicht te logeren had. Dus echt niks voor haar. Ik hoop dat de jongens leuk maar ook lekker zijn. En tegen een grapje kunnen. Het meisje moet zich niet gedragen als een baby want, daar kan ik niet tegen. Ik hoop niet veel last van ze te hebben. Wat wil ik toch graag naar het wrak duiken. Ik wil dat ene kistje zien te pakken zonder mijn staart te gebruiken en de andere dingen die daar bij horen. Maar heb er steeds niet genoeg adem voor nog net niet genoeg om het kistje te pakken. Dat is veel te jammer. Maar ik ga dat veranderen hopelijk denkt George er ook zo over. Eindelijk daar in de verte zie ik kirrin baai. Dus nog 1 uur en ik ben er en nog 45 minuten voor ik George zie.

Na 45 minuten

He! Ik zie George met 3 ander gast. Riep Andras.

wie sein dat? Vroeg Leo aan Adriellea.

O, dat sein her neven en nichtje. Antwoorde Adriellea

Hopen maar dat ze aardig sein. Zei jack en Will vroeg toen: ga jij aardig tegen se doe?

Ken je me niet ofzo. Nee, ik kijk eerst of George hen aardig vind. Zei Adriellea

Heb het niet te leuk bij ze oké. zei Andras tegen haar.

is goed maar ik kom terug over 2 jaartjes. zei Adriellea verbaasd kalm

toch vind ik het niet eerlijk ben ik er weer net n week moet jij weer weg, protesteerde Andras

iedereen liep toen weg om daarna terug te keren als hun gesprek af gelopen was. iedereen luisterde heel aandachtig. dat kon

je merken aan de stilte aan boord. maar als Adriellea of Andras dat al wisten lieten ze dat niet merken. het gesprek begon.

Andras als je het niet leuk vind maak er dan een einde aan. zei Adriellea

nee, je weet dat ik dat niet doe. zei Andras toen

is goed dan doe ik dat. zei Adriellea verwaand, wie wil nou met iemand die het niet durft uit te maken.

dus Dat wil je me zeggen geen goodbye maar ik maak het uit met je. zei Andras een beetje boos wordend.

ja, eigenlijk wel ja blij dat je me zo goed snapt. zei Adriellea

nou is goed zei Andras en Andras liep weg. iedereen kwam weer bij Adriellea staan.

Will zei: eindelijk heb je het uitgemaakt.

waarom heb je het niet eerder gedaan? vroeg Leo

ja, dat vroeg ik me ook af. zei jack en toen liep Adriellea weg

dis echt een rotdag omdat, jij weg gaat. zei Luna

het is niet voor altijd hoor, maar ik ga wel van mijn vakantie genieten en k blijf aan jullie denken. zei Adriellea

doei, Adriellea ik zal je schattig staartje niet vergeten. zei Kathie

o' ik hoop dat George ze nog niet over mijn staart heeft vertelt want, ik kan er een hoop lol meebeleven;p dacht Adriellea



o, we zijn er al jammer, ik ga maar eens naar boven. zei Adriellea

tot ziens Adriellea. riep de bemanning

toen ze aangelegd waren sprong Adriellea voor George met een paar salto's van uit de mast waarin ze was geklommen.

toen ze voor George stond zei ze: hoezie George? waarop George antwoorde 'goed'.

--

dit was het einde van het eerste hoofdstuk van het eerste deel.

k hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden en laat een revieuwtje achter


	2. Chapter 2 de kennismaking

**Het tweede hoofdstuk over de rest van die ene dag waarop Adriellea kennis maakt met de Family van George.(neven en nichtje)**

**En het is ook een best lang hoofdstuk**

**veel plezier met lezen**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**De eerste dag**_

Adriellea keek naar de 3 andere en zei:

''ik ben Adriellea. En wie zijn jullie? ''

Julian: ''ik ben Julian dit is mijn broertje Dick en zusje Annie.''

''hoe gaat het met yappie?'' vroeg George

''goed hij is heel braaf geweest.'' antwoorde Adriellea, ''niet eens zijn gat uit gekomen.''

''woont die yappie dan in een gat?''vroeg Annie

''nee hij woont in een kist.'' zei George

''hoe kan hij daar nou in wonen?''vroeg Dick.

''**HIJ IS DOOD **gast. riep Adriellea lachend uit en Dick werd rood en moest lachen

Adriellea dacht: mooi hij kan tegen een grapje.

Wat gaan we doen? '' vroeg Julian

''duiken? Misschien als het kan, zeg dat het kan George.'' zei Adriellea

''nee de boot wordt rood geverfd maar we kunnen wel vragen waarneer hij klaar is. ''zei George, ''en gelijk langs timmie''

''Yes hoe is het met hem? ''vroeg Adriellea

''heel goed ze zijn er nog steeds niet achter. ''antwoorde George

''wie is die timmie? ''vroeg Dick

''hij is een vriend van ons.'' zei George

''o is hij aardig?'' vroeg Dick

''jazeker, hij is een lieve hond.'' zei Adriellea

''een hond, is hij een hond.'' vroeg Annie rood wordend

''ja wat dacht je dan? ''vroeg George

''een jongen. ''zeiden Dick en Annie tegelijk

En ze liepen richting koos zijn huis (tenminste die van zijn vader) waar ook timmie verbleef.

Adriellea zei tegen George: ''wat is hij stil.'' wijzend op Julian

''Julian zeg eens wat. ''zei George, ''je lijkt wel op Adriellea. Zo stil ben je.''

''ik lijk niet op Adriellea, zij is hellemaal niet stil.'' zei Julian

''o jawel je merkt het wel morgen . ''zei George

''oké hij heeft een oogje op iemand dus laat hem maar. ''fluisterde Adriellea tegen George.

''ja je heb gelijk, hij heeft zo'n verliefde blik in zijn ogen.'' fluisterde George terug en de meiden schoten allebei in de lach.

''ehhhh waarom lachen jullie?'' vroeg Dick

''o gewoon.'' zeiden George en Adriellea lachend in koor.

Toen kwamen ze in de buurt van een paar huizen en Adriellea en George riepen: '' timmie''

Het viel Annie op dat Adriellea een harde stem had. Er kwam een grote bruine hond aangerend, die George omver liep en Adriellea's gezicht likte.

''dit is nauw timmie.'' zei George, ''koos dit kleine meisje is Annie, die jongen is

Dick en dat is Julian hij is de oudste van ze en even oud als Adriellea.''

''hoi George je boot is nog niet klaar, en morgen ook niet klaar. ''zei koos

''nauw dan gaan we maar met timmie wandelen''.Zei George

''Koos waarneer is de boot dan wel klaar?'' vroeg Adriellea

''KOOS!KOOS! WAAR BEN JE? ''riep een stem uit de achtertuin van Koos

''sorry me vader roept moet nu echt weg. ''zei Koos

''waarneer koos, waarneer is de boot klaar? ''zei Adriellea iets harder

''doei.'' zei Koos toen en ging ervan door

George schreeuwde hem achterna: ''OOK DOEI''

Ondertussen:

Dick: ''wat ben jij een mooie, Lieve hond''

''nee Dick je bedoelt de mooiste en de liefste hond.'' zei Annie

''ja dat is hij inderdaad. ''zei Julian

''WAUW je praat, kan je ons gelijk vertellen wie je leuk vind. ''zei Adriellea plagend

''ik vind niemand leuk. ''zei Julian blosjes op zijn wangen krijgend

''o ja waarom krijg je dan blosjes.'' vroeg Annie, ''en waarom praat je dan niet meer''

''ja de enige keren dat je niet gepraat had was toen je kysolo leuk vond? ''vroeg Dick aan Julian goed kijkend wat zijn reactie was.

julians gezicht betrok en snauwde naar Dick: 'hou je kop man'

''wie is die kysolo?'' vroeg Adriellea

''Kysolo Diviso.'' zei Dick, ''maar die ken je vast niet. Want ze is een aantal jaar op een of ander schip gaan werken.''

Adriellea keek hem vernietigend aan en zei:

''hallo, ik kom net van een schip af en toevallig(als toeval bestaat) van hetzelfde schip als die Kysolo van jullie''

''zat ze op dat schip. ''vroeg Annie verbaasd, ''Cool hoe is het met haar?''

''o wel goed hoor, misschien zien jullie haar wel volgend jaar ofzo.'' zei Adriellea

''hoe heet dat schip eigenlijk? ''vroeg Dick

''de vliegende Pearle. ''zei Adriellea

''maar dan komt die morgen bij ons stadje!''riep Annie uit, ''maar waarom hebben we jullie nooit gezien?''

''nauw als we aangelegd hadden en dat was altijd middernacht mochten we nadat we alles hadden opgeruimd niet meer aan dek komen dus vandaar. ''zei Adriellea, ''maar 1 week per jaar mochten we in een uitgekozen stadje aan land komen en dat was hier altijd en als we het nieuwe jaar in gaan 31 oktober middernacht stemmen we waar we dat jaar aan land gaan.''

''kunnen wij ze een keer ontmoeten? ''vroeg Dick

''ja tuurlijk als jullie er dan zijn in ieder geval als ze mij ophalen, over 2 jaar dus'' zei Adriellea, ''en dat is ook het enige schip waar ik aan boort mag komen in dit 2 jaar als het tenminste aan wal ligt.''

''leuk.'' zei Dick afwezig

''Leuk noem je dat LEUK! 2 jaar niet op een schip komen.'' zei Adriellea verbaasd

''ja als je het van die kant bekijkt inderdaad niet leuk.'' zei Dick

''maar je bent in 7 jaar maar 7 weken aan land geweest, dan moet je toch wel blij zijn om 2 jaar niet aan boord te zijn de hele tijd?'' vroeg Annie niet begrijpend

''Nee natuurlijk niet op het water zijn is et leukste dat er is. Wat denk jij dan? Vooral zeilen. Je moet echt een keer mee zeilen over twee jaar.'' zei Adriellea,'' Dan merk je wel wat er zo geweldig aan is.''

''Echt mag dat?'' vroeg Dick verbaasd

''Ja denk het wel ik ben het lievelingetje van iedereen behalve mijn ex-en'' zei Adriellea,''dus ik kan wel wat regelen.''

''Hoe gaat het met Andras eigenlijk?'' vroeg George terwijl ze in haar oog hoeken zag dat Julians gezicht een beetje vertrok.

''geen flauw idee en het scheelt me ook niet meer.''zei Adriellea

''Het is uit dus'' zei George

''Ja ik hoef geen lafaard die als hij vind dat het niet meer gaat het niet durft uit te maken'' zei Adriellea heel arrogant

''Aha dus het is er eindelijk uit? Maar mog ik nauw mee?'' vroeg George

'' Ja en ja en timmie mag ook mee, 1 kooi is leeg want de eigenaar word is over 2 jaar 12 dus moet ze lekker 2 jaar weg.''zei Adriellea

''Ben jij nog maar 12?'' vroeg Annie

''Ja hoe kan ik anders even oud als Julian zijn?'' vroeg Adriellea

''ETEN!'' klonk er van beneden (jaahh ze waren al weer thuis nadat ze timmie terug hadden gebracht en waren naar boven gegaan) en iedereen rende gelijk naar beneden.

''hoi Adriellea''zei Fanny(moeder van George)

''Hoi Fanny'' antwoorde Adriellea

''hopelijk hebben jullie veel trek'' zei Fanny

''Ja tuurlijk'' riep iedereen in koor, Adriellea en George voegde er nog ''duhh'' aan toe

Er stonden tomaatjes, worstjes, chocoladebroodjes, ham, kaas, jam, boter, hagelslag, beschuit, brood, pindakaas en een rol scheepsbeschuit (waarvan Julian, Dick en Annie niet wisten wat het was, heel logisch eigenlijk als er staat scheepsbeschuit)

''mam sinds waarneer heb je weer scheepsbeschuit in huis?'' vroeg George

''Sinds vandaag George. Adriellea moet deze week nog wel scheepsbeschuit eten.'' Zei Fanny

''O ja ze moet afkicken.'' Zei George

''Kop dicht je weet hoe erg ik het woord afkicken haat. Mijn rantsoen is weer ingekort voor de volgende vijf jaar.'' Zei Adriellea

''Wat krijg je 5 jaar minder eten?'' vroeg Dick verbaasd

''Nee ik had het over mijn alcohol rantsoen en ik heb er maar 3 jaar last van want de eerste twee jaar zit ik hier.'' Zei Adriellea

''Wat! Heb je weer teveel gezopen?'' vroeg Fanny, ''Dat moet je ook niet doen.''

''Ja dat weet ik nu ook wel'' zei Adriellea licht geprikkeld

''Doe er dan wat aan.''zei Fanny

Daar reageerde Adriellea niet op maar ze pakte de rol scheepsbeschuit en legde er drie op haar bord en gaf George er een:''Omdat je ze zoo vies vind.''

''O haha maar bedankt.'' Zei George

Adriellea gooide de rol naar de nieuwe huidhoudster Grace die net binnen kwam lopen.

''komt dat kind net binnen, begint ze gelijk me te bekogelen.'' Mopperde Grace met een lach op haar gezicht

''O ja even vergeten. Ik ben Adriellea.'' Zei Adriellea

''Ja dat wist ik wel. Ik ben Grace.'' Antwoorde Grace, ''Ga maar verder met eten ik ruim deze wel op.''

Adriellea pakte wat van de tomaatjes, de worstjes en het meeste van de chocoladebroodjes en begon te eten.

Toen ze klaar waren gingen ze naar boven om te kaarten en andere spelletjes.

Toen het avondeten klaar was zaten ze net in het midden van het derde monopoly spelletje en moesten het onderbreken. Ook nu lag er scheepsbeschuit op tafel voor Adriellea. Voor de rest lag er aardappeltjes, tien verschillende soorten vlees en veel groente.

Na het eten gingen ze het spelletje afmaken. Toen ze klaar waren kwam Oom Quinten erbij zitten. En hij begon met Adriellea te praten over wat ze het afgelopen jaar had gedaan. De andere luisterde aandachtig. Dick begon zich ook met het gesprek te mengen en vroeg wat aan Adriellea. Even later kwamen Tante Fanny en Grace er ook bij zitten. Het werd een heel gezellig gesprek tot ze naar bed moesten.

Toen iedereen in bed lag sloop George naar beneden om te praten met Adriellea.

Adriellea:''Oké wat vind je van ze?''

George: ''wel oké. Jij dan?''

Adriellea: ''Ook wel maar ga ze eerst uit testen als we gaan zwemmen.''

George: ''maar je gaat nog wel naar het kistje duiken.''

Adriellea: ''Duhh tuurlijk jij niet dan?''

George: '' jawel maar ik weet nog steeds niet of ik ze op mijn eiland laat.''

Adriellea: ''ik denk dat je dat pas over een tijdje moet doen als ze uit getest zijn.''

George: ''Ja goed idee. Maar wat vind je van ze apart?''

Adriellea: ''Dick wel aardig ziet er goed uit maar niet zo goed als Julian. Annie lijkt me zo'n poppenkind. Echt kinderachtig.''

George: ''helemaal mee eens maar ik ga weer zie je morgen.''

Adriellea: ''ja is goed tot morgen.''

En een uurtje later sliep iedereen.

Zo lang had k het ook niet verwacht maar ja, het is gebeurd. Volgend hoofdstuk gaat over het eerste zwempartijtje met zijn vijven en hoe goed Annie, Dick en Julian er tegen kunne als ze worden buitengesloten.

En blijf reviewen


	3. Chapter 3 het zwempartijtje

**Het derde hoofdstuk. Sorry dat het zolang duurde. Ook heb ik de spelling in hoofdstuk 1 veranderd enz. Hoop dat dit voor jullie prettiger is. Veel plezier met lezen.**

**het eerste zwempartijtje**

toen Annie, Dick, Julian en George beneden kwamen was er geen spoor te bekennen van Adriellea. Tante Fanny was bezig met het ontbijt op tafel zetten toen Dick vroeg waar Adriellea was. Zij antwoorde dat ze werkelijk geen idee had omdat Adriellea al weg was voor zijzelf beneden was.

''Ze is altijd vroeg op. misschien veranderd dat in de volgende twee jaar maar denk het niet.'' Zei George

''Wat gaan jullie vandaag doen, George?'' Vroeg Oom Quentin

''Wij gaan zwemmen en misschien nog even naar het dorp, vader.'' Antwoorde George

''oké, veel plezier dan.'' Zei Quentin

''Zal wel lukken, Oom Quentin.'' Zei Julian

Toen kwam Adriellea binnen lopen en ging ook aan tafel zitten. Ze knikte naar iedereen en keek vragend naar George, zo van zullen we nu gaan. George knikte ook even en ging daarna door met eten. Adriellea zuchtte diep en keek verveeld voor zich uit.

Oké, als het nog langer duurt wacht ik even. Dit is saai. Dacht Adriellea.

Toen iedereen ,Na een eeuw, klaar was, althans zo lang duurde het volgens Adriellea, gingen ze hun zwemspullen pakken. Toen ze naar het strand liepen leek Adriellea diep in gedachten.

Ze dacht na over de mensen op de Pearle, wie er allemaal niet waren als zij er weer was en dat waren en nog wel wat, wel vier mensen die er dit jaar nog wel opzaten, en ze moest er nog van zes afscheid nemen in het jaar nadat zij er weer was. Ook kwamen er in de volgende drie jaar tien mensen terug. Daarvan waren er ook drie in het zelfde jaar als zij eraf gegaan.

Nu moesten Annie, Dick en Julian George wel gelijk geven dat Adriellea heel stil was. Ze had deze dag nog geen woord gezegd, alleen nog maar geknikt. Nu trokken ze hun kleren uit die ze over hun zwemkleren aangetrokken hadden. Het viel Julian op dat Adriellea tatoeages had op haar schouderblad, net boven haar kont, om haar navel, op haar arm, op de binnenkant van haar linkerenkel en eentje om haar rechter onderbeen heen. Hij stootte Dick aan en wees hem op een paar. Dick floot bewonderd waardoor Adriellea geïrriteerd omkeek. Daarna liep ze het water in en dook onder toen ze diep genoeg was.

Wat is er nu zo bijzonder aan een paar tatoeages. Iedere zeiler heeft er eigenlijk wel een. Oké, ik heb er wat meer dan de gemiddelde maar wat maakt het uit?

Toen ze weer boven kwam zag ze Dick en Julian bewonderend kijken. Toen kwam George er aan rennen en fluisterde dat ze te lang onder was gebleven. Adriellea haalde haar schouders op en dook weer onder. Na een paar seconden zag ze drie benen naderen en ging weer naar boven om zogenaamd weer adem te halen. toen gingen ze wat dollen. Na een uur of twee gingen ze op het strand liggen. Na een tijdje klonk de ijscoman bel. Adriellea rende er heen en kocht wat ijsjes. Na ze 

die op had renden ze weer het water in. George volgde al snel en doken onder. Adriellea pakte George zijn arm en trok hem mee naar hun onderwater grot. Toen ze in de tunnel kwamen veranderde ze haar benen voor haar vissenstaart en spoot vooruit. Even later zette George zich af tegen de bodem. Zelf sprong Adriellea met een salto omhoog en halverwege liet ze haar staart terug veranderen. Ze lande heel mooi net naast George.

Op het strand

''Julian, waar blijven ze.'' Vroeg Annie onzeker

''wat, wie, waar?'' vroeg Julian recht overeind schietend

''George en Adriellea, ze zijn onderwater gegaan en komen niet meer boven.'' Zei Annie

''geen idee, ze redden zich wel, ze kennen het hier veel beter.'' Zei Julian, ''kom we gaan ook zwemmen.''

Julian voegde daad bij woord en rende het water weer in. Toen ze honger kregen gingen ze eten en zonnen. Waneer het te warm werd gingen ze weer zwemmen tot het etenstijd was.

'nog steeds geen spoor van George en Adriellea, wat vreemd.' Dacht Dick

'wat is Adriellea toch raar, ze ziet er vet leuk uit maar ze verbergt iets.' Dacht Julian

Toen ze terug liepen kwamen een stel jongens op hun af. Ineens gaf Annie een schreeuw. Julian en Dick draaide zich gelijk om, waar ze zagen dat een jongen achter Annie stond en een mes tegen haar keel drukte.

Julian vroeg aan hem:''laat mijn zusje los.''

''nee, eerst je geld en sierraden.'' Snauwde die jongen naar ze. Julian en Dick pakten hun geld en andere dingen. De jongen werd ongeduldig en sneed een beetje in Annie's keel. Er liep een straaltje bloed langzaam uit terwijl Annie zachtjes jammerde en de jongens nog sneller gingen werken. Toen de vreemde jongens alles hadden aangepakt kwam het mes langzaam van Annie's keel en werd ze naar haar broers gegooid. De jongens vluchten weg. Julian en Dick tilden Annie op en rende naar huis. Daar riepen ze naar Fanny dat ze moest komen. Fanny schrok erg toen ze de keel van Annie zag en haastte zich naar binnen. De jongens liepen door naar de bank en legde haar neer. Oom Quentin kwam eraan gesneld en vroeg waar George en Adriellea waren. Toen ze antwoorde dat ze het niet wisten kwam Fanny weer terug met de verbanddoos. Fanny vroeg wat er gebeurd was. Julian begon te vertellen. Quentin zei kwaad dat ze er nog wel van langs kregen. Nadat Annie's nek was verzorgd gingen ze aan tafel. Dick vertelde over de rest van de dag. Na het eten gingen ze spelletjes doen en tegen tienen gingen ze slapen. Fanny kwam de kamer van Annie en George binnen om de nek te controleren. Ze kwam tot conclusie dat het verband er wel af kon blijven en ging weer naar beneden. Ze zouden er tijdens het ontbijt wel over hebben. Eerst slapen.


End file.
